


2.24

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cyber Ninja, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 24. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism| Fisting | Sixty-nine





	2.24

The alley they stand in is--very recently--deserted, and yet Hanzo can’t help but find the air stifling.

“You don’t have to do this,” he tries, for the second time since he chased away the muggers and rendered them alone; and yet Genji stays on his knees before him, an eager smile on his upturned face, his hands on the baggy black fabric covering Hanzo’s thighs. “You really…”

“I know,” Genji purrs, nuzzling at the join of Hanzo’s legs with a hungry noise, and Hanzo knows he should stop this, should push him away, but seeing Genji here, so eager and open and receptive--with his glossed lips and the smoky lines around his eyes, the glitter in the blush on his cheeks--has something deep and dark and hungry roaring wide in the chasm of Hanzo’s chest. 

Something he’s tried to keep hidden and quiet for years, with varying--usually little--amounts of success. 

“Let me thank you properly, Cyber Ninja.” Genji’s nimble fingers find their way into Hanzo’s waistband, tugging it down--and when Hanzo’s hard cock springs free, flushed a shameful red from leaking tip to the twitching base, he can’t even find it in himself to try to hide his excitement.

“That’s it,” Genji coos, petting over Hanzo’s cock with affectionate little touches; like they’re not in some dirty alley with Hanzo’s back to a brick wall and Genji kneeling on grime, right beside the street where anyone could see. “Yes, Cyber Ninja...there you go…”

And he wraps his lips around Hanzo’s tip, swallows him down with his eyes closed; Hanzo can’t help his moan, and he’s grateful for the mask that both filters and muffles his voice, lest Genji learn the identity of his newest deplorable hero.


End file.
